


It Started With A Soldering Iron

by A_C_0



Series: Awesamdad series :) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL THE HOMIES HATE C!PHIL, Aftermath of Possession, Aftermath of exorcism, Amputation Mentioned, Amputee TommyInnit, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Demonic Possession, Dreamon, Exorcisms, Other, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Past! Possessed Dream, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam Nook is a robot, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), The Warden is a Robot, Tommy has prosthetic wings, Tommy is missing a leg, TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit gets Therapy, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), awesamdad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0
Summary: Heavily inspired by the lovely always_an_anxious_mess. Love her work <3 .The chapter book version of ‘And the Universe said I love you.’Tommy’s small form shakes as Sam strokes his hair, cooing softly.“Why do they hate me?” Tommy sobs harder, looking at Sam. “Why do YOU love me?”Sam softly smiles, kissing his forehead. “I love you because you are love.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Awesamdad series :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206827
Comments: 134
Kudos: 1411





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [always_an_anxious_mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let the wind carry us to the clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232633) by [always_an_anxious_mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess). 



> HEY GUYS! Quick rundown of this A.U! Dream was possessed by a Dreamon, and the server brought a pro exorcist, and he’s cured! He’s still jailed, but is going to therapy and has much more privileges. Tommy has wings, and has mellowed out a bit. Sam Nook and The Warden are both robots built by Sam. The Warden was to look over the prison, and Sam Nook to protect Tommy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCE TO AMPUTATION!!!!

Tommy trailed behind Niki, following her with his iron ax. 

“Hey, Niki?” Tommy calls, laughing a bit nervously. “Isn’t this a bit far?”

“Well, we don’t want to cut down any trees near Snowchester.” She dismisses easily, her carefree smile still present on his face. “Tubbo would be a bit upset, and the trees around it give it cover.”

Tommy only dryly swallowed, his hair stood on the back of his neck and his fingers twitching as if waiting for something. He claims is around, but still sees nothing. But why was he getting this feeling? This is the feeling that happened with Dream, this is the feeling he got when Jack looked at them too long with his glasses glistening. Why was it happening around Niki?

He slowed, looking around constantly now as his paranoia was growing. He wanted to tell himself it was nothing, that he should stop being so uptight. That there was no need to be so upset, the war was over. But, as much as Techno and Phil try to guide him wrong, there were very few times where Tomy’s instincts were wrong, and he wasn’t about to start doubting them now. Tommy trusted his instincts more than he trusted Niki. So he did.

Turning on his heel and slowly walking away, he left Niki as she kept walking north. 

“Tommy? Where’d you go?” He had begun jogging away but was now starting to run as he heard her call his name. He heard whistling, and his communicator was buzzing constantly. Looking up, he sees a metal missile hurling towards the ground behind him. He broke into a sprint, hyperventilating as he spread his wings, about to take off-

BOOM!

-

Tommy’s blood-curdling scream echoed through the entirety of Snowchester and downtown Dream SMP, Sam’s head snapped up, looking around wildly for the source of the sound. Ponk also looked around, his brows furrowed under his ski mask. “That’s Tommy.”

Sam doesn’t respond, only stares at the huge mushroom cloud in the distance. He grasps Ponk’s hand, pulling the African man closer and pulling out his trident in his non-dominant hand. 

“Whoa! Sammy, what are we-“

“That’s my kid.” Sam cuts him off, throwing the trident as they soar through the sky. “And if he dies, everyone on this server is going with him. Including me.”

Ponk simply gulped and clung to the dark green hoodie of the creeper hybrid tighter.  
-

Tommy can’t feel anything.

He’s taking it as a blessing.

He smells cooking meat, and with a choke, he realizes that that’s him. His skin is cooking, and he can’t move.

He tried to pry open his eyes, but his eyelids were heavy, and a liquid was resting on top of them. Blood, probably.

Tommy stays absolutely still, only his ragged breathing breaks through the ringing in his ears, and all he can do is pray to a god he doesn’t believe in that someone will come or he dies before the shock wears off.

“TOMMY!”

Tommy’s eyes move under his eyelids as two sets of footsteps rush over, the ground shaking.  
His fingers twitch again, and he feels someone grab his hand firmly as someone else kneels on his other side.

“Oh Tommy, my baby boy, what happened?”

He can only choke out a sob.

-  
Sam can only pet Tommy’s hair and grip his hand as Ponk quickly assess the damage, looking at the large piece of debris that’s pinning his right leg to the ground. He winces, looking at Sam.

“We're gonna have to cut it off,” Ponk says quietly, looking at Sam. “There’s no way to save it in time for us to get to him to a base.”

Saw swallows, but summons his axe to his hand, letting go of Tommy’s. The teen whimpers and Sam’s heart breaks even more.

“Are you ready?” Sam asks Ponk, who sheds his jacket and belt. 

Ponk wraps his belt Around Tommy’s midthigh, pulling it tight. Tommy lets out another whimper, hands clutching the grass. “Do it right under the belt, and I’ll wrap it with my jacket and we’ll take him to Snowchester.”

Sam swallows again and is acutely aware of Niki’s wide eyes on his back. Hefting his axe and lining up, he closes his eyes…  
And swings.

Tommy’s screams echo for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guyssss!!!! Comment what you want to see next!!!


	2. The Warden and the Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! This is the chapter of a bit of Tommy's surgery (I'll do more a detailed one later) and the creation of Sam Nook and The Warden, for who I need a name! It was Tommy who named him sooo...

Tommy is rushed to Snowchester immediately, his leg sluggishly bleeding past the tourniquet and lab coat that Ponk had wrapped tightly around.

Tubbo had met them there, face tinted green as he opened the door to the infirmary, the smell of rubbing alcohol assaulting his nose as he and Ponk set the teen stomach down on the bed.

“We need to disinfect the stump first, then wrap it in gauze soaked with regeneration,” Ponk ordered, pushing Sam gently to the side. “Then we’ll take care of his wings. I’ll probably put him in sustained sleep for a couple of days so he can heal.”

Tubbo nods and has already set down a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a batch of three potions.

“Sam, I’m sorry but you need to leave. I promise he’ll be okay and I’ll give you hourly updates.” Ponk looked at the creeper hybrid, whose eye twitches. “Go take a shower, pet Fran. He’ll be okay.”

Sam wordlessly left the room, shutting the door behind him for me. He didn’t feel anything, which is strange. And he felt this way there’s usually a burn of gunpowder in his chest. An unspeakable urge to destroy and kill. But then he realized something, and he smiled. 

He didn’t want to kill them.

He wanted them in the vault.

-

Sam entered the jail in confidence strides, easily inserting his key card and making his way to Dream’s jail cell in solitary confinement.

“Hello, Sam.” Dream smirked. “That’s a lot of blood. What happened?”

Sam wordless tossed a clock to the blonde and crossed his arm. “You’re being placed under no contact until further notice. No visitors, food will be given to you manually, as will your water. I have personal matters to attend to, and once I am back, I will think of an alternative. You will not get a response from the help button, you won’t get a new clock, and you won’t get the courtyard privileges.”

Dream immediately sits up, mask shifting down. “What?! Sam, I know I did some-“

“This has nothing to do with your behavior. I simply don’t trust anyone else with the task of watching you and the prison is designed to be self-sustaining for a short period of time.” Sam shrugs, leaning on his trident. “It’s a week at most.” 

Dream stares at him, his mask is unmoving. “Anything else?”

“We’re calling in an exorcist for that egg thing. Know anyone?”

Dream fingers flex, and tilts his head, breathing in deeply. “Yeah, I actually do.”

-

Sam storms back to his base, throwing his armor on the stand and pulling the lever that reveals his lab under the ground.

He couldn’t protect Tommy all the time, as much as he hated the thought. But he could make something that could.

Sam sighs, putting on his gas mask and goggles as he turns to the large table with metal blocks on it.

He had so much work to do.

-

Niki turned Jack and herself in. She had dragged a drugged Jack to the door of his base and allowed herself to be restrained. She attempted to apologize.

Sam didn’t respond and simply closed them into the lowest level of the prison, leaving Niki pleading and Jack rousing to conscience.

-

His hands burn and cramp, his eyes unfocused as his super smelter starts up again, ancient debris and iron smelting in stacks. The molten ore trickles into molds, of armor and of a face that looks like a deadpan of his own. 

The Netherite pours into the paneling of a bulky body. According to the label, the body should be around nine feet tall, and bulky, similar to Sam’s own build.

His Warden will soon be complete.

He has so much work to do.

-

Ponk calls him thirty minutes later, letting him know that the stub of Tommy’s leg is fine, but they still have to watch for infection. He also tells him hesitantly that Tommy had become lucid for a couple of minutes, and made the decision to have his wings removed. But, as his guardian, (Philza has no grasp on the boy) he must approve the decision.

Sam does without a second thought, turning back to the second set of casts and molds, these being more petite and realistic, shorter than himself, but still taller than most. 

This robot shall be his eyes and his son’s guardian angel. 

Smiling as he receives another call from Ponk, Sam remembers the game Tommy likes so much, Animal Crossing.

He thinks Sam Nook is a fine name.

-

It’s been a week, and Tommy is still under sustained sleep, and Ponk wants to keep him there for a couple more days.

Perfect.

Sam has more time.

Wires and circuit boards and various chips that are thrown across his table are starting to make his brain hurt as he fills the empty husks with wires and programming, downloading files and files of fighting styles and profiles into their databases.

Sam Nook is the first to awake.

He speaks in a higher pitch, an underlying garble trilling with his words, but he sounds just like Tom Nook. 

Sam gives Nook clothes of washed jeans, worn skater shoes, and a tucked-in green Hawaiian shirt. He covers the bot’s face with a gas mask, but fondly tucks a pair of raccoon ears and a tail on Nook.

“Hello, Sam Nook. Are you aware of your objective and assignment?” Sam asks warily, backing up as the boy stands up. 

“Hello, Mr. Awesam! My duty is to protect TommyInnit, your son, at all costs! His word is held higher than yours except mandatory override.”

“And that override?”

“Password required.” Nook tilts his head, blinking his robotic eyes.

“6 21 3 11 16 8 9 12 26 1.”

“Password accepted!” Nook cheers. “The override is 3 18 9 13 19 15 14 8 1 19 20 1 11 5 14 20 15 13 13 25.”

“Perfect.” Sam smiles, resting a hand on Nook’s shoulder. “You’re the perfect protector for him.”

“Thank you, Sir!”

-

The Warden takes more time, mostly because Sam programs every fighting style he can think of into the robot, and equips the Warden with the best netherite weapons he could find. The Warden’s outermost shell layer is netherite, reinforced with iron. 

Sam decides against armor for The Warden.

He dresses him in dark green pants that tuck into black military boots that echo in any room. A black long sleeve and weapons harness complete his design with a finishing touch of his gas mask.

“Calling Project Warden to duty. What is your objective?” Sam calls, looking up at the huge robot. 

“My objective is to guard Pandora’s Vault and keep the runnings smooth. This includes feeding prisoners, filing logs, and documenting behavior.” The Warden’s voice is deep, rumbling as he looks down at Sam. “I am the Warden of Pandora’s Vault.”

“What is your main override code?”

“Password required.”

“6 21 3 11 16 8 9 12 26 1.”

“Password accepted. Override code is 16 18 15 20 5 3 20 20 8 5 20 18 1 21 13 1 20 9 26 5 4 25 15 21 20 8.”

“Thank you, Warden.”

“Yes, sir.”

-

After brief buildings of charging and docking pods, Sam allows himself to take a break.

He showers, dresses in clean pants and a shirt, and curls of the couch with Fran, knowing when Tommy wakes up, he will be able to spend all the time he has with him.

Just as he and Fran begin to doze off, his communicator pinged.

_ Ponk whispers to you: He’s awake. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will be prosthetics and some Redstone mentoring. Please comment names for the Warden that Tommy would give him. Thank you all!!!!


	3. Going Back to the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy returns to his home, his nest. His trauma follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA YEET

Sam is outside the infirmary in fifteen minutes, deciding on his way he needed a more effective way to get from the main area of Dream S.M.P from his base. Arriving outside of the infirmary, he throws open the door, looking at the teen that sits up in the cot, Ponk reading off a clipboard.

Sam feels the waves of relief go through him, and he strides forward, the teen spreading his arms wide.

Carefully, he wraps his arms around him, sitting on the side of the cot.

“Hey, Bubba,” Sam whispers, kissing Tommy’s hairline.

Tommy begins to quietly shake, his grip on Sam’s shirt tightening with every shaky inhale.

“It’s okay if you need to cry, Toms.” 

That’s all it took.

Tommy begins to sob violently, his knuckles bone white with how hard he’s gripping Sam. Hot tears pour out of his eyes unchecked. He presses his cheek on Sam’s chest, so he can hear his heartbeat as he sobs.

Sam is there the whole time. Running his fingers through his hair, cooing and whispering words of encouragement, rubbing the spot in between where his wings used to be.

Finally, Tommy stops sobbing, quiet other than sniffles and soft hiccuping.

“I love you,” Sam murmurs into Tommy’s ear.

“I love you too, Dad.” Tommy chokes out, grip loosening. “I love you too.”

-

After a couple of hours of gauze soaked in regeneration, the bandages on Tommy’s back and thigh were to be removed. Sam was given the honors.

“Leg or back first?” Sam asked quietly, hugging the teen on his lap closer. “Or we can skip it and I can just bring you home.”

“Leg.”

Sam frowned, unsure. “Bubs, I’m not sure if-“

“I need to see it,” Tommy says quietly, staring at his thigh. “I dunno why, but it still itches. My calf burn. It’s not even attached to me anymore.”

Sam swallows dryly and using his free hand, slowly unwraps the bandage around the stump of Tommy’s leg. The residue of healing and regeneration potions on the bandages make his fingers tingle, and the wrapping of bandages finally fall away.

Revealed is a red stump, the skin healed over, but red and new. Not something that should be touched or bothered by anything. 

Tommy begins to cry again, this time not as hard, but enough to make his thin frame tremble in Sam’s hands.

“I’ll make you a new one,” Sam promises, hugging the teen closer, pressing his lips to his son’s hair. “However you want it. I’ll make one out of netherite if you want, anything to make you happy.”

Tommy sniffs, still uncharacteristically quiet.

“Anything to make you happy,” Sam promises again.

"My wings," Tommy whispers. "They had to remove them."

"Yeah." Sam agrees, rubbing Tommy's back. "I'm sorry."

Tommy bursts into tears again, sobs coming back harder than ever. "They were all I had left of Wilbur. And I cut them off!"

For the countless time, for Tommy, Sam's heart rips itself in two.

-

In three days, Tommy comes home with Sam. He can’t walk, he can’t take care of himself, and it’s clearly getting to him.

Sam shows Tommy his room, which is up a water elevator to the near top of the mountain. Inside is a room shaped like an orb, one wall completely glass and overlooks the sunset from the top.

“I read somewhere that avians like to be high up,” Sam says quietly, setting Tommy on the bed, which is elevated from the ground and is a sort of bowl filled with blankets and pillows. “You can sleep in the guest room if you don’t want it until we can build you another one.”

Tommy is quiet, staring out into the sunset, shifting in the nest-like bed, shoulders relaxing.

“Tommy?” Sam quietly calls, reaching for his son. “Talk to me, Tommy.”

“I miss flying,” Tommy whispers, eyes glassy. “I want to fly.”

Sam’s heart breaks, making a small noise. “I’m sorry, Bubs.”

Tommy’s tears are released and pour down his cheeks, but he doesn’t make a sound.

“Tommy, Tommy.” Sam sighs, hugging the teen as he silently cries. “I will make your wings better than any you’ve seen before. I will do anything for you."

Tommy stares quietly, watching as the sun slips under the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The next chapter will either be Tommy meeting both bots, or them making his prosthetics. Or maybe a combo of both?


	4. And The Bird Will Learn To Fly Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy will learn to fly again. He just needs a push.

Tommy hadn’t left his room very much in the days following his return. Sam would bring food and games up to the room, which remained meticulously clean and largely untouched. Tommy would sometimes get out of bed and sit in front of the open window, gazing out of the window.

Sam decided that wallowing in self-pity wasn’t going to work anymore. Tommy was traumatized and had issues that no kid should, but sitting and mourning and not moving forward wouldn’t help him any more than being asleep. So when Sam came up, he didn’t bring any food, any games, or Fran. Just himself.

“C’mon.” He calls, leaning against the door of the water elevator. “We’re eating downstairs.”

Tommy looks at him, blinking. “What?”

“We’re eating downstairs for once. C’mon, Fran’s waiting.” Without waiting for a response, he turns the lever on the water elevator and plunging. Now was the waiting game. Sam walked to the kitchen, where the island was covered in pancakes, bacon, eggs, and of course, pumpkin pie. Fran wagged her tail, nudging her nose into Sam’s thigh as he passed. 

“Good Girl.” He praised, tossing her a piece of bacon. “Go get Tommy!”

She barked, taking off towards the backup stairs that led to Tommy’s room. Sam smiled, knowing that if Tommy wasn’t coming down, he would be soon. No one could resist Fran. Sam turns back to the island, plating himself some food and setting it down on the large wood table that Bad had gifted him. Sitting down, he looked up at the sounds of barking and hurried footsteps.

“Fran! Give it back!” Tommy laughed out, turning the corner as Fran sprinted to Sam, hiding under the table. “Fran!”

“What does she have?!” Sam laughed, standing up to look under the table.

“She took my stuffie!” Tommy complained, hobbling over to the table on unsteady crutches after the wolf. “Fran! Give Clementine back!”

Sam chuckled and stepped back. He gives a sharp whistle and snaps his fingers. “Fran, Heel!”

The wolf darts out, sitting at Sam’s feet instantly.

“Drop.” Sam scolded, making the wolf release the moth plush from her mouth. Picking it up, he sets it down in front of the seat Tommy collapsed in, crutches leaning against the table. “I’ll get your food. You want pumpkin pie?”

Tommy hums while petting Fran, who had come to rest her head on his lap. “If you don’t mind, Big Man.”

“Alright, coming up!” Sam smiled, putting Tommy’s plate together, knowing he preferred bacon to eggs and pie to pancakes, but still everything was on his plate. 

Sam walks back, setting the plate in front of the teen, smiling. “Let’s eat!”

Tommy wasted no time tucking into the aromatic food in front of him, shoveling the food into his mouth as Sam begins to eat after Tommy, watching with amusement as Fran sets her head on Tommy’s lap, gazing at him, begging for scraps of food. Tommy laughs looking at her and feeds her a piece of bacon, which she gently takes from his hand.

“She’s already had so much bacon,” Sam chuckles, looking up fondly at the teen. “Seriously, It’s getting unhealthy.”

Tommy sticks his tongue out, giving the wolf another piece. “She’s big and strong! She needs her protein!”

“She eats two pigs a day!” Sam stands, taking both his and Tommy’s empty plates. “Anyway, I have something to show you.”

Tommy hummed, grabbing his crutches and hoisting himself up. “Lead the way, Big Man.”

And so they descended the long hall of Sam’s base, passing guest rooms, storage rooms, and the super smelter. Sam glanced behind him and tell me every once in a while, making sure he was still comfortable with his crutches, and although Tommy looked mildly uncomfortably, he had used crutches many times before, which didn't make Sam feel better Eventually, they come to the locked door at the end of the hall.

It’s a reinforced iron door with a number pad and a heavy wheel as a handle, and overall, looks very intimidating. Tommy glances at Sam, who simply walks up to the door and enters a code.

“It’s 6-18-14-20-13-25-16-6-25, by the way.” He smiles, looking over his shoulder as the door opens with a hiss. “This is my confidential workshop and bunker. It’s three layers of obsidian and has all kinds of supplies. I said there's no place like Pandora's vault, but I lied.”

“Why’re you telling me this?” Tommy blinks, following Sam through the door. 

“Well, your stuff is in here!” Sam smiles, going to a case with yet another number pad on it. “Now, this one is 22-9-19-8-16-12-1. That one you don’t have to remember, though.”

Tommy hummed, settling next to Sam as the creeper hybrid put his hands on the handle, ready to open it. “What’s in it?”

“Happy Adoption Day present, kiddo.” Sam smiles, opening the case to reveal a shining gold prosthetic, simple and durable, the gold glowing purple with enchantments. 

The design was simple, a place for Tommy’s stump to slide in, a simple, sturdy pole going to a basic foot shape, and a couple of gold tubes running down the pole to connect the two parts, and a simple pressure gage embedded into it. Tommy's jaw dropped, reaching a hand to brush against the cool metal, the enchantments reading under his palm. 'Unbreaking III, Mending'

Sam looked over at Tommy, whose mouth was still agape at the shining limb. “Would you like to try it?”

Tommy looked at his dad, eyes shining with tears, his lips tugging into a smile. “Please?”

Sam smiled, picking up his son to set him on the table, his leg dangling over the edge. “Okay, here’s how you put it on…”

-

Sam carries Tommy to bed that night, the teen exhausted from practicing with his prosthetic all day. Fran had kept around Tommy as he relearned to walk, run and jump. Sam couldn’t have been prouder of his son, his ball of energy was finally returning. As he tucked Tommy in bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, he whispered something into his son’s hair.

“You should see what I have planned for the wings.”

Tommy’s face breaks into a sleepy smile.

  
  
  


https://pin.it/3GtVbcB 

-

<>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment it makes me go brrrrr also please lmk if the image is forking if not I’ll just insert the link.


	5. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets the bots and blueprints are made.
> 
> P.S Sorry this took a while I’ve been moving back into campus and boy howdy it’s been a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems I’ve managed to stump some people. The translation in the comments is correct, and the only hint I’m giving is I’m just as much as a mythology nerd as Techno. Love y’all!

Sam was finally ready to implement the bots. 

Well, more the Warden. Sam Nook would be Tommy’s supervisor and sort-of bodyguard, and would often be following Tommy around, and being able to be accessible and ready to help. So, the Warden was ready to go into the prison.

But Sam had to make a call first.

He stared at the piece of paper Dream had given him, an exorcist of his own recommendation. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to trust his word normally, but he seemed half genuine, which was an improvement.

So Sam pulled out his communicator and typed in the I.P. AFter he did so, he saw the private chat box appear, the keyboard almost taunting him as he typed.

‘Hi, this is Awesam from the Dream S.M.P, is this the exorcist Dream told me about?’ Sam sent the message and put the communicator in his pocket, not expecting an immediate response. Humming, Sam looked up at the steps coming towards him.

Tommy approaches sleepily, ripping his eyes and his limp from his new prosthetic nearly gone. The teen walked closer to him, rubbing his eyes, before gently nudging his head against Sam’s ribs. Sam grunts, lifting his arm as Tommy gently headbuts him again.

“Can I help you?” He muses, looking at the teen that looks up at him.

“Give me attention.” The teen demanded, shoving his face in Sam’s side again. “Saaaaaaam.”

“Tommyyyyyyyyyy.” Sam whines back, wrapping an arm around the teen’s shoulders. “I am giving you attention.”

Tommy grumbles, wrapping his arms around his father’s waist. “What’re you doin’?”

“I’m going to show you the two projects I worked on while you were under.” Sam smiles, ruffling the teen’s hair. “Then, we’re drawing up blueprints for your new wings.”

Tommy released him immediately, immediately going down the hall. “Let’s go old man!”

“I AM NINE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!” 

-

When he finally Reaches the workshop door, it is already in ajar and Tommy is inside, sitting on the workbench. His legs, both flesh and metal, swing with no rhythm; and his head moves from side to side, keeping rhythm with the soft music that plays. Sam shuts the door behind him, and walks over to the pods he built for the bots.

“The Warden or Sam Nook first?” Sam asks, looking at his kid. “They’re both ready.”

“The Warden, Big Man!” Tommy smiles, eyes glittering. “The one that’ll seal the vault!”

Sam chuckles, and walks to the Warden’s pod. He waves his hand, and a number pad appears. “11 1 13 16 5, got it?”

“11 1 13 16 5.” Tommy confirms, smiling. “Now release my man!”

The pod splits open with a hiss, dry air that prevents the bot rusting seemingly steams in air, and Sam quickly removes the download and charging ports.

“Warden, please report for duty.” He commands, stepping back as mechanical eyes slowly open, the glass, black orbs staring into space. “Status check, please.”

“Operations are functional.” The Warden responds, his rumbling voice covering Tommy’s gasp of delight. “No corruptions or code flaws. I am running flawlessly.”

“I’m glad to hear, Warden.” Sam smiles. “This is your secondary objective, Tommy.”

“Hello, Tommy.” The Warden turns to the teen, whose eyes sparkle like aquamarine. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Big Man Warden of the Big Bad Box.” Tommy laughs, legs swinging faster.

The Warden blinks, looking at Sam again. “I do not understand.”

“That’s his nickname for you, Warden.” Sam smiles, moving to the other pod. “It’s typically a sign of affection.”

“It’s ‘cuz I think you’re pretty cool, Big Man.” Tommy chuckles, attention turning to his dad. “Release the Nook!”

“19 15 20 5 18 9 1!” Sam calls, entering the code.

“19 15 20 5 18 9 1.” Tommy confirms, watching the second pod open. “Mr. Nook.”

“Hello, TommyInnit!” Sam Nook cheerfully chitters, tilting his head to the side, his bottle green, glass eyes shining in the bright lights of the workshop. “It’s a pleasure to meet you in person!”

Tommy hops off the table, circling both of the bots. “You guys are awesome.”

Sam chuckles, watching the two polar opposite bots react to Tommy’s admiring gaze. The Warden stood a bit straighter, following his creator’s son’s movements. Sam Nook dimly chirps delightedly, spinning so he’s constantly facing Tommy, making it a bit of a game as Tommy begins to jump around, trying to see Nook’s back and tail.

Sam chuckles, Turning back to the large table that has a copious amount of blue paper spread across it. It’s covered with grids, measuring from feet to inches to centimeters, and on the paper is a rough sketch of two wings.

He has work to do.

Eventually, Tommy stops playing with Nook and begins utilizing the Warden as his own personal jungle gets, climbing up the guard’s nine foot frame. After getting settled around the Warden’s shoulders, Tommy giggles, looking down at Sam Nook, who chirps with concern.

“ ‘s okay, Nook, Big Man won’t drop me, eh?” Tommy smiles, looking down.

The Warden has placed his hands against Tommy’s shins, effectively holding him in place. “No, I will not. If that does happen, I will take the most of the fall.”

Sam smiles, looking up from his sketching of the wings’ blueprint, bold ink strokes and small, neat labels litter the grid paper. Tommy trills, wings stumps shifting as the Warden begins to move.

Sam frowns and looks down, recalling the decision, and picks up his pen again.

He has so much work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE CORRECT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS THANK YOU


	6. Exorcist’s Calling and Wings of Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing construction begins and the exorcist responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit something. I could not find a prep event MCYT that would fit into this exorcist role, I am open to suggestions and could change it, but for now it’s a throwaway character. She will have no significant plot whatsoever. Enjoy the rebrand and the chapter!

Sam whistles softly, the sound echoing in the workshop along with the sounds of a welder and happy laughing and barking.

Looking up, Sam smiles as he watches Tommy, whose mastery of his prosthetic never ceases to amaze him, run circles around a table with Fran. The wolf’s nails made a clattering sound on the concrete floor, and Tommy’s prosthetic and boot echoed heavily. Sam looked back down at his project, his red tinted goggles protecting his sensitive black eyes from the flame of the welder.

The wing frame was finished, now he was working in the mechanism that actually allowed Tommy to control the wings with his stumps, as opposed to a manual adjustment that had to be made with his leg or hands.

“Hey Bubs? Let’s try this one!” Sam calls, picking up the large wing frames, looking as Tommy bounds over, eyes glittering.

“Strap me in, Big Man!” Tommy laughs, and so Sam does.

“I haven’t put padding in or anything, so they’re a bit uncomfortable.” Sam warns. “And this is still a prototype.”

Tommy nods, shivering as the worm metal makes contact with his stubs. Sam takes a step back. 

“Okay, this probably won’t work, but try opening them-“

_ Thwap! _

The metal wings snapped open in a moment's notice, knocking a bottle of water off the table.

“I stand corrected.” Sam sighs, smiling at his son’s glee filled eyes. “Well, now that we have this figured out we can-“

Sam lets out an  _ oof  _ as Tommy crashed into him, arms right around his waist and head tucked in between his arm and chest. “Tommy?”

“Thanks dad.” Tommy whispers, gripping his dad’s shirt tighter. “Thank you so much.”

Sam’s heart warms, and he ruffles his son's hair. “You’re welcome, kiddo, now let’s get them beefed up and get some leather padding.”

“Yeah they’re a bit uncomfy-“

-

Sam and Tommy work through the day, reinforcing and fine tuning the joint mechanisms, and under Sam’s guidance, Tommy begins pouring gold into molds for his feathers.

“I thought you would want dragon wings or something.” Sam laughed, looking at the excitement on Tommy’s face as he broke open the mold on his first feather.

“Nah bitch, wanna swoop down from the sky! I’ll show ‘em who the  _ real  _ angel on the server is.” Tommy laughs, but his tightened grip on the tings give him away.

“Goddamn right you will.” Sam laughs, now adding padded leather all around the harness to conceal the iron framework. “I’m going to add some pockets and stuff to this, so we can stuff some emergency repair stuff in here. I doubt you’ll need it, but you never know.”

“You made it.” Tommy scoffs. “You wouldn’t give me something that would drop me.”

Sam smiles widely, and focuses on finishing the harness.

-

When night arrives, Sam sends Tommy to bed with Fran, promising he wouldn’t take much longer.

For once, he finds himself keeping that promise. He pours the final set of gold feathers that will rest overnight, and he oils the gears meticulously before shutting the bunker down after he ensures both Nook and Warden are charging and in sleep mode.

Trekking his way up the stairs, his communicator dings, notifying him.

_ Astraea- I am, how may I help you? _

Sam smiles, rapidly typing back as he prepares to shower.

_ Awesam- I have a suspected demonic possession and a giant egg that brainwashes and eats people. _

_ Astraea- Sounds horrible for tourists. _

_ Astraea- I owe Dream a favor, who’s possessed? _

_ Awesam- Ironically, Dream. _

_ Astraea- I’ll be there tomorrow. I need to gather my things. _

Sam laughs, setting his communicator down and stepping in the shower.

Things were starting to look up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, there’s a teeny, not well hidden reference in this chapter. I love all comments and read them all!


	7. Exorcist's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exorcist Arrives and the plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASTRAEA IS THROWAWAY SHE'S LEAVING NEXT CHAPTER SHE HAS NO SIGNIFICANCE.

It was around 7 AM when Sam woke up, hearing Tommy rummage around the kitchen. He smiled slowly getting out of bed, his son really was like a little raccoon.

Getting dressed, Sam checked his communicator, not surprised to see another message from the exorcist.

_ Astraea-I’ll be there around ten, I had to gather stuff powerful enough for something that could possess an admin. I did some reading, you could have a demon infestation if an egg is growing. _

Sam sighs, slipping it into the pocket of his pants, rolling up his dark green sleeves.

Breakfast sounds good.

-

It was officially 10 AM, and half the server had gathered at spawn for the arriving of the exorcist. Sam shifted uncomfortably, leaning on his trident. In all honesty, he had no idea what he agreed to contact the exorcist Dream recommended, perhaps it was the fact that he seemed so genuine when he requested it. And slowly he began putting the pieces together. Whenever Dream had the mascon, he was someone else. The mask was something else.

Then, all at once, the communicators buzzed.

_ Astraea has joined the Game _

In a burst of a white, a young woman appeared. Her skin was the color of dark chocolate, her hair strikingly white against her skin. She wore leather and white chiffon, silky and smooth that framed her figure. When she looked at the people, Sam gasped silently.

Her eyes were glazed, and completely white, on her face was freckles, and white ink that connected them into constellations.

“Are you blind?” Sam asks quietly, as the exorcist approached, a thick brown satchel at her hip.

The woman gives a hearty laugh, looking straight at him. “Does it matter if I am?”

“As long as you do a job well, it matters none.” Sam smiles, tilting his head. “But you’re not, are you?”

“I don't see what you see, if that’s what you mean.” Astraea’s voice is deep, and rumbles quietly. “I see what you are. You have a beautiful soul, Awesam.”

“Thank you, ma’am. Would you like to see the Egg, or the prisoner?” Sam asks, smile tugging at his lips.

“ I do wish to see what happened to an old acquaintance.” She smiles, looking at the forest. “I am curious to see what could possess something so powerful, and if your admin is restored, he has much more knowledge than I.”

“Right this way.” Sam smiles, gesturing for the server to follow.

-

“Oh, you most definitely have a problem.” Astraea observes, looking at the mess of red vines that tangle the walk way. “It’s feeding something all right. Dream would know what’s going on.”

“How do you know him?” Sapnap asks, hacking away at the vines that stand in the blind woman’s way.

“I beat his ass in poker. Terrible poker face by the way. And I’m blind.” She laughs, squeezing Tommy’s hand, who offered to guide her. “I got in a bit of trouble, and he helped me escape.”

“What did you do?” Quackity asked, tense as all hell. “Who was so mad?”

“Oh, I was counting cards.” She waved her free hand, and slowly the prison came in view. “Cheated myself to a small fortune. Dream was amused.”

-

After they all exit the nether portal, Astraea halts, and stares through layers of obsidian, eyes wide.

“Are you okay?” George asks, a comforting hand going to her shoulder.

“Yeah.” Astraea blinks, looking at Sam. “Whatever is in Dream, I can see through layers of obsidian, lava, and netherite. And I can’t go in there.”

“Why?” Tommy asks, shifting his prosthetic with a creak, “what’s going on?”

“Because whatever in ExDe’s name is in him, is trying to get out. And my presence will kick it into overdrive. That’s your egg problem as well.” She blinks, looking into the direction of the egg. “It’s incubating something, and I’d bet everything that that’s what the Dreamon is trying to escape too.”

“And Dream?” Punz asks quietly, looking up.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell if he’s in there or not without getting closer. I nearly guarantee he is, or else the Dreamon would be much more powerful.” Astraea acknowledges, looking at the phantom hybrid. 

“How do we get rid of the egg?”

“You guys got a church?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Take ya meds, make sure you are hydrated, and eat! Comments are my motivation!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I may do a second and third chapter describing the accident and the making of the robots. But until then, please correct mistakes in the comments and have a wonderful life!
> 
> Psssst. The access code means something if you figure it out.


End file.
